


Something Sexy, Something New

by afteriwake



Series: Sherlolly Spring Fling - April/May 2018 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Drunk Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in bedroom, Mental Image, Mutual Masturbation, POV Sherlock Holmes, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock's Mind Palace, To Be Continued, horny Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A tipsy Molly calls Sherlock, wanting to try something new.





	Something Sexy, Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SHolmes20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts).



> This fic was claimed by **SHolmes20** , who wanted an explicit Sherlolly fic. The song lyric prompt was from Theory of A Deadman's "Bad Girlfriend" and the color prompt was black. Enjoy!

_i say no one really knows_   
_just how far she's gonna go_   
_but i'm gonna find out later tonight_   
**Theory Of A Deadman**   
Bad Girlfriend

There was a giggle on the other end of the phone line. Sherlock wasn’t sure who it was, though it came from the number designated for Mary. But Mary was _not_ a giggler, as far as he had deduced. Chortler, yes. Maybe even an undignified snort, endearing as it would be.

But in no way a giggler.

“What do you want?” he asked crossly.

“You.”

That explained it, then. Molly was _most_ definitely a giggler. And Molly currently had Mary’s mobile, which meant it was probably a girl’s night out so the women and maybe a few of their compatriots could relax.

_Friends, Sherlock. Use the vernacular. You know Mary and Molly are friends, just like you are with both of them._

He silenced the irritating inner voice in his head as he relaxed, knowing it wasn’t a prank or emergency. “You can’t be bored now, Molly. And you only have need of me when you’re bored.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed on her side. “Need you. Need a shag.”

“You’re a bit shy of drunk, aren’t you?” he asked, his tone amused. “Did Mary take you to a wine bar?”

“She did!” Molly said happily. “Good wine. But now I’m bored and I want you.”

“You know where I’m at,” he said. “In bed, at Baker Street. You can come visit me here.”

“And just what would we do in bed?” she asked.

“You’re the one who said she wanted a shag,” he replied.

Molly giggled again. “No, Sherlock. _Tell_ me what we would do in bed.”

Ah. Phone sex. This was new for them. He was used to the physical act in and of itself, not explaining it to someone else. To Molly. But it sent a jolt through his cock, the idea that she wanted to do something like this with him. “Are you undressed yet?” he asked.

“Nope,” she said, popping her p.

“Then tell me what you’re wearing and I’ll tell you how I’d divest you of your clothing.”

“A little black dress, with a zipper down the back and a push-up front. Slit on the side. Kitten heels. And my hair is up in a French twist.”

He had a mental image of her in his mind palace nearly instantaneously, even though she hadn’t given many details, and his cock twitched at what he was imagining. She did have an inordinate amount of power over him, apparently. “First I’d lower the zipper. Slowly. And as I did I’d press kisses on your skin as more of it showed.”

“Mmm,” she said. “And then what?”

“I’d slip the dress off your shoulders and pool down to your waist.” He paused. “Are you wearing a bra?”

“Nope,” she said.

If he hadn’t been aroused before that would have done it. He could feel his cock straining at the zipper of his trousers, so he set the mobile on the nightstand after putting the call on speaker and then carefully lowered the zipper, his cock popping up when he was done. Slowly he grasped it, imagining that his hand was instead Molly’s hand, and shut his eyes as he moved up and down. “I’d lavish your breasts with the attention they deserved. You have the rosiest nipples, and I’d tease and suck them until they were pert and pebbled. Meanwhile...” He paused again. “Stockings?”

“Thigh-highs. Garter belt, garters.”

He groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me, Molly.”

“Are you touching yourself?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “Are you?”

“Mmhmm,” she said. “My hand is in my knickers. I’m already wet.”

“You must have had a few thoughts yourself as to what we’d do if we were together.”

“I was thinking I’d blow you.”

He groaned again and teased the head of his cock as he thought about her warm mouth taking him in, the full length of him. Molly had that unique talent to deep throat him and not gag. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth, Molly?”

“I’d rather have you inside me,” she said. “My fingers aren’t enough.”

“I’d take you from behind,” he said. “Bite at your neck, leave all sorts of marks. Enter you slowly and draw it out. And then, when you’re begging, I’ll keep teasing your clit and keep going slow.”

“Sherlock,” she said, her breath hitching. He could picture her touching herself, bringing herself to orgasm in some little loo stall and soon he was on the brink. “Oh, God...”

The last addition and the teasing of the tip of his cock with his thumb made him come as well, though he bit his lip and the only thing audible was the occasional grunt. He’d made a mess of his trousers but he didn’t care. He needed her. He needed to be inside her as soon as possible. He needed her in his bed, naked as the day she was born. He needed her mouth on his cock and--

He was hard again. She had power over him no other woman had ever had.

“Come to Baker Street,” he said hoarsely. “Please. Molly...”

“I’ll catch a cab,” she said in a breathless voice. There was a click on her end as she hung up and he sank into the mattress. He needed her. Tonight he’d make sure to tell her. But...after they were sated. His mind had had quite a workout and he needed to know if the mental images would live up to reality.


End file.
